


Troubled Waters

by TOG84



Series: Aftermath [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Identity Issues, Identity Reveal, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, new identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOG84/pseuds/TOG84
Summary: As the Heroes of Paris enjoy their Christmas party, unresolved issues revolving around an absent friend cause tensions to rise to the breaking point.





	Troubled Waters

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to my wonderful server mates for the beta/editing:  
> [Bluetreeleaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluetreeleaves)  
> [Draxynnic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draxynnic)  
> [EtoilesJaunes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtoilesJaunes)  
> [HariWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HariWrites)  
> [Tempomental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempomental)  
> [whimstories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimstories)
> 
> This is a sequel to The Long Way Home. IT is highly recommended that you read that first. There are some rather large questions that that will answer.

###  _Chloé_

I walked into the restaurant, fashionably late of course. The warmth, mingled with the smell of fresh bread and garlic, greeted me and I removed my scarf, gloves, and jacket and handed them to the attendant. “Reservations under Bourgeois,” I told the maître d’.

“Very good, mademoiselle.” He snapped at the waiting host. “Take the Mademoiselle to table 12.” He turned back to me, “I believe the rest of your party is present.”

“This way, mademoiselle.” The host led me through the busy restaurant. I paid little attention to the rest of patrons as I followed the host to our table. As we approached, I was caught short.

There, sitting next to Marinette, _how is it possible that she’s been Ladybug this whole time?_ , was a seemingly familiar blond head of hair. _No! Could he really be alive? Has Adrien come back to us? To me?_ The way Marinette was cozying up to him seemed to confirm my suspicions. _She’s always been after my Adrikins, and, for whatever reason, he seemed to have feelings for her too._

Alya noticed me, raised her hand, and beckoned me over. Marinette and Adrien noticed her movement and followed her gaze, turning and looking at me. They both lit up, huge smiles on their faces. I looked from Marinette to Adrien, but it wasn’t Adrien sitting there. 

The nose was longer, with a more pronounced ridge. His cheekbones were softer and slightly lower, causing his eyes to have a small downward slant. His jaw was a little more square and there was a dusting of blond stubble along it. My heart sank. This was not my Adrikins.

My stomach twisted in knots. _How can Dupain-Cheng be all over some other guy when she’s been ‘claiming’ to be missing Adrien. This isn’t someone she just met. They look like they’ve known each other a long time._

I made my way to the table, smile firmly fixed on my face.

“Hi Chloé,” Marinette had the gall to talk to me, “I’m glad you’re here! Look who was able to join us!”

“And who would you be?” I fought to hold my smile.

“I’m Adam Alexandre,” he stood, _He’s the same height as Adrien._ “Don’t you recognize me, Queenie?” He winked at me.

 _Did he wink at me?!_ I knew the smile was gone now. I didn’t care anymore.

_Wait…_

_What did he call me? Queenie?_

_Only one person called me that._

“Chat Noir…” I felt the bile well up in the back of my throat. “Of course it’s you. How long did you wait, Dupain-Cheng?” I continued to stare at this Alan or whatever he said his name was.

“What do you mean, Chloé?” I couldn’t stand those big eyes, always playing the victim. Like she didn’t know what I meant.

“How long had Adrien been dead before you shacked up with this stray?” I finally turned to her. She needed to see that I knew what game she was playing. She needed to see that I knew she had betrayed Adrien. To think that he had pined after her for so long!

“I haven’t seen Chat until today, Chloé.” _More lies! She thinks I’ll fall for that!_ “He came by the bakery this afternoon so he could talk to me before the party.”

“Oh please, you’re all over him.” I loaded as much venom into each word as I could. “Did you even care about Adrien? Did he mean anything to you? He’s dead, and so you move on to this urchin?”

“Chloé, please, sit down, we can talk about this.” He put his hand on my arm just like Adrien would. His voice sounded just like Adrien’s would. I couldn’t deal with this.

“ _Get your hands off of me, you mangy cat!_ ” I couldn’t stay there. I had to get out. My throat went dry. A weight settled in my chest. Every breath became harder and harder.

I felt the sting in my hand and saw the shock on his face before I realized what I was doing. 

“I have to go.” I turned. “Don’t you dare follow me.” I rushed outside. As soon as I was out the door I called on my transformation and threw my trompo, taking to the rooftops. 

________________________________

###  _Nino_

“I should go talk to her.” Chat Noir (Adam Alexandre as he introduced himself) looked to Marinette, his eyes a mixture of shock, sadness, and hurt. “I can’t leave her like that.” He started to turn toward the door. _Is this guy insane?_

“Dude! Adam!” I got his attention. “You’re not exactly the first person she wants to see. In fact, I think you would just make it worse.”

His eyebrows creased and he cocked his head to the side. “What do you mean, I’d ‘make it worse’?” 

“I mean,” I put my hands up in front of me, “that the only person who would have a chance of calming her down right now is Adrien.” I cocked my eye at this man who looked so much like my best friend and so different at the same time and dropped my hands. The resemblance was uncanny. I shook my head. “Anyway, she’s not wrong, you two seem really close.”

“Nino, we can explain!” Marinette’s eyes were wide as she reached a hand toward me.

“Nah.” I smiled and shook my head. “There’s nothing to explain, ‘Nette. It was no secret Adam here,” I tipped my head in his direction, “has had a thing for you from the beginning. And you two got really close as LB and Chat.” My smile grew mischievous. “And as Marinette and Chat, if I heard right.” _Not to mention, he’s basically a carbon copy of Adrien._

“How did you know about that?” Adam’s jaw hit the floor.

“I am her best friend, catboy,” Alya sniggered. “And I don’t keep secrets from my boyfriend.”

“Alya!” Marinette glared at her best friend.

I was reminded of my own best friend for the hundredth time that evening when Adam’s eyebrows creased, a nervous smile tugged at his lips, and he rubbed the back of his neck, laughing weakly. 

“I guess the _cat_ is out of the bag,” He chuckled softly, his smile widening as he took Marinette’s hand. “Yeah, I visited Marinette’s balcony quite _fur-_ equently.” He wiggled his eyebrows at Marinette, who shook her head and rolled her eyes.The chuckle that escaped, and the smile that spread across her lips belied her annoyance.

“Why am I not surprised you still pun outside the suit?” Alya chortled.

“Hey!” Adam cocked his head to the side with a raised eyebrow and a smug grin. “I’ll have _mew_ know my puns are _purr_ -actically _purr_ -fect, in every way.”

I couldn’t help but see Adrien in everything Adam did. _Are they really that similar, or am I seeing what I want to see? Am I already trying to replace Adrien? Did Marinette? No! She’s not like that._ I fought the frown that threatened to take over my face.

“And now Disney quotes!” Alya shook her head, “Who knew we would find another sunshine child.” I smiled to myself. _Well, at least it’s not just me seeing it._ Alya didn’t seem to notice Marinette’s eyes widening, or Adam’s spine going rigid and his brows furrowing. “I mean, you remind me so much of Adrien, it’s spooky.”

“Well,” Marinette’s smile was strained as she let out a forced laugh. “I guess I have a type, huh?”

_No kidding!_

“That’s an understatement!” Alya laughed. Marinette’s smile relaxed and made it all the way to her eyes and Adam’s posture loosened up. “Well Sunshine 2.0, what do you do for fun?”

“Oh, me?” Adam’s brow furrowed as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Video games, movies…” His smile brightened and he gestured with his hand, palm up. “I like a lot of anime, and music: I play the piano, though I’m thinking of taking up guitar. I hear someone,” he tilted his head toward Marinette, “is more into rock music than classical.”

“Dude! Your old man would kill you if you dropped piano!” His eyes blew wide and Alya poked me in my side for some reason. “Especially if it was for guitar, and even more since it’s to impress a girl.” I ran my hand down my face. Alya jabbed me harder this time and cleared her throat. “I mean, come on Adrie…”

“Nino!” Alya spoke through gritted teeth. I froze as the realization of what I had just been saying washed over me.

“Oh shit!” I buried my face in my hands. “Oh shit shit shit!” Alya rubbed circles in my back, soothing my frayed nerves, if only slightly. “Adam!” Making eye contact was difficult, but I held his surprised gaze. “I’m so sorry. You just remind me so much of my best friend; I even convinced myself he’s not gone.” I cleared my throat and looked down at my hands. “The last three months have been rough on all of us.”

“I’m sorry, Nino.” Adam reached across the table and grabbed my shoulder. _just like Adrien would._ “Hey, if you went through half of what Mari went through and you’re here tonight, you’re an incredibly strong person.” He patted my shoulder one more time before sitting back in his seat. “If you need me to leave, or to stay away so you can heal or cope, just let me know. I don’t want to put any stress or pressure on you.”

“Dude! No way are you going to stay away.” I looked him square in the eye. _I need this more than you know._ “There aren’t too many people around who can possibly know what we went through, we need to stick together.” I chuckled. “Adrien was my best friend, I’m not trying to replace him, but if you remind me of him this much, we’re gonna get along really well.”

“Plus, you’re dating my best friend.” Alya cocked an eyebrow. “Judging by the way you two are seem to be connected at the hip, you staying away means her staying away, and I’m not having any of that.” Alya’s eyes softened as her focus shifted to Marinette. “Especially since she’s just now coming back to us.” Marinette’s eyes dropped to her hands as she fidgeted with them in her lap.

“I’m sorry I’ve been so distant.” A tremor ran through her voice. “I tried to pretend that everything was okay, but it was all falling apart.” She looked to the man next to her. “Until Adam came back to me.” She reach to him and he took her hand, lacing their fingers together.

“And for that we will forever be grateful.” Alya’s mile was subdued. “It was bad there, for a while. I mean, I get it. You lost the boy you thought you wanted to spend the rest of your life with, and the other boy who had wormed his way into your heart was critically wounded.”

“All right dudes!” I sat up putting my hands on the table. “That’s enough with the downer talk. This is a party after all.” I lifted my glass. “To good friends past, present, and future. Tchin Tchin.” The others lifted their glasses with a chorus of ‘Tchin Tchin’.

As if on queue, as Marinette put down her glass, the doors of the restaurant flew open pushed by an abnormally strong wind, followed by the sound of a familiar voice echoing through the streets of Paris.

“Ladybug and Chat Noir!” Queen Bee’s voice was as clear as if she was standing next to me. “Meet me at the top of the Eiffel Tower. This isn’t a request. Don’t make me come find you.”

________________________________

###  _Adam_

I was the first one out of my seat, holding my hand out for Marinette. “I guess it’s time to see what all the _buzz_ is about.” I tried to give my best Chat Noir smile. Judging by the sad look in Marinette’s eyes, I didn’t quite succeed. She took my hand, but as i turned to go she pulled me back. She brought her free hand up and stroked my cheek.

“It’ll be fine, Adam.” She gave me a small smile. “We’ll talk to her together. It will all be okay.”

“Yeah dude!” I felt Nino’s hand clap my shoulder. “And we’ll be there to back you up.”

“You don’t really think it will come to that do you?” I tensed at the thought of having to fight my oldest friend.

“She’s been pretty messed up since Adrien died.” Alya looked at her feet. “I tried to help her, but she kept pushing me away. She wouldn’t even talk to Sabrina.”

“I had no idea it was so bad.” Tears welled up in Marinette’s eyes. “She looked like she was handling it well enough.”

“Yeah, she did a pretty good job of hiding it.” Alya sent a sad half smile to her best friend. “And you kinda had your own stuff going on.”

“How could I have been so selfish and self centered!” Marinette’s fists clenched as the tears began to flow. I gently lifted her face to look me in the eye.

“We can’t dwell on that right now, Mari.” I cupped her cheek with one hand and she leaned into the touch. With my other hand I wiped a tear away. “Let’s go talk to her. Whatever she wants, we’ll figure out a way to help her. Together.” Marinette closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes they held a new determination. _There’s my Ladybug._

“OK.” She looked into my eyes. “We have a friend to go save.” She grabbed my hand. “Even if it is from herself.”

Within minutes we were transformed, racing across the rooftops of Paris, toward the Eiffel Tower. _I missed this! Charging off with Ladybug to face the unknown._ I glanced at my red and black spotted companion. _I want to do this for the rest of my life, in and out of the mask._

When we reached the base of the tower we regrouped. Ladybug looked at the rest of us in turn. She stepped next to me and, once again, took my hand turning her focus toward Rena Rogue and Carapace.

“Let us go up first.” She glanced up at me briefly. “But stay alert. If things go bad, you’re our backup.” We turned to go but Ladybug stopped and turned back. “She’s our friend, we want to help her. If it comes to a fight, do your best to subdue her.” She gave them a sad smile. “Wish us luck.”

We scaled the tower with a sense of urgency. I somehow reached the highest platform first. As I landed I heard the telltale zipping sound of Queen Bee’s trompo as I was wrapped up and hoisted, tail over tea kettle, into the air. 

“Put him down!” Ladybug stood, yo-yo spinning in a protective shield, between Queen Bee and I. With a flick of her wrist and a quick yank Queen Bee released her trompo. The relief of being set free was momentary as I fell headfirst to the floor. Ladybug helped me up with her free hand. “I thought cats always land on their feet, Kitty.”

“Well, I haven’t been _myself_ recently.” I grinned at her and shot her a wink. Instead of the usual eye roll, she shot me smirk and winked back.

“We’ll sort that out later.” Her expression sobered as she turned to Queen Bee. “What’s this all about?”

“Why didn’t you use it?” Her voice was low and ragged, almost too quiet to be heard. She stood, fists clenched at her sides, staring at the floor seething.

“Use what?” I spoke up, unsure if Ladybug had even heard what was said.

“Not you, you mangy flea bag.” She looked up at Ladybug, her voice gaining intensity. “You! Why didn’t you use it?!”

“Use what?” Ladybug looked utterly confused. She lowered her shield and relaxed her stance.

“You had them both all this time!” She was now glaring at Ladybug. “Don’t think I didn’t hear what Hawkmoth said before we got out of there. He said he wanted your miraculous so he could wish his wife back. Why haven’t you used the wish?!”

“Oh…” Was all Ladybug could say while I stood there, dumbfounded with my mouth hanging open.

“Once you knew Adrien was dead you could have wished him back. _He_ could be with you right now.” Her shoulders slumped and her eyes lost their edge. “Did you not love him like you said you did? Did he not mean the world to you?” She pointed at me regaining some of her ire. “Why did you pick _him_ over Adrien?”

“It’s not like that!” Ladybug finally regained her voice. “The wish isn’t free. There has to be a balance. If Gabriel had made his wish, something else he loved would have been lost. Adrien would most likely be taken.” Ladybug looked at me. “And who am I to decide who lives and dies? If I made that wish it may have taken one of my parents, or…” A tear trailed over her mask onto her cheek. “Or it may have taken another important person from me.” She looked back to Queen Bee. “It’s not our place to play God. We don’t decide anyone’s fate but our own.”

“Why not?!” Queen Bee emphasized the last word with a stomp of her foot. “We were given these great powers; we wield the powers of gods. Why can’t we ‘play God’?” She sneered and made air quotes as she quoted Ladybug. “Wish him back! Take that ring off that Adrien wannabe and bring back the real thing. You can make Adrien your new Chat Noir! Paris won’t know the difference.”

“How dare you!” Ladybug’s eyes burned as she stared down Queen Bee. “Just because we have power doesn’t mean we have the right to misuse it. We’re the heroes. Those who seek to use the power of the miraculous for their own gain are our enemies. I would never sacrifice someone else for my own happiness! Never!” Her rage ebbed and her face fell almost imperceptibly, _thank you enhanced senses_. “And Adam isn’t an Adrien wannabe, or a replacement. I love him with my whole heart. I couldn’t sacrifice him to bring Adrien back any more than I would be able to sacrifice Adrien to bring him back.”

“But how can the world go on without Adrien in it?” All of the rage and hatred faded from Queen Bee as she slumped to her knees. “He was my only friend. He was the only one I ever let close, and the only one who believed I could be better than a spoiled brat. He was the only one who saw the real Chloé before the bitch everyone else knows took her place.”

“Chloé…” Ladybug’s voice was soft as she moved toward the fallen hero. She rested her hand on Queen Bee’s shoulder. Whatever she was going to say was lost when Chloé spoke.

“Please…” She looked up, her eyes full of unshed tears. “I know it’s not right. I know I shouldn’t even think of asking it.” Her head fell forward. “I just don’t know what to do in a world that doesn’t have him in it.”

“Oh, Chloé…” I cut Ladybug off with a small wave and a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and for the first time, I joined the conversation.

“You move on, Chloé.” I loaded as much compassion into my words as I could. “You be the person he always knew you could be, the person he grew up playing with while your moms chatted. You continue to be the incredibly loyal friend who took the blame for ruining your mom’s dress even when it wasn’t your fault.” Queen Bee’s eyes shot up to meet mine.

“How did you...?” I gave her a small smirk.

“Making that wish won’t change anything, Chloé.” I walked over to her and held out my hand to help her up. “Adrien is dead... even a wish won’t bring him back. He’d want you to live your life to the fullest, and be the amazing person he always knew you could be.”

“But you…” Her eyes were wide and brows knitted as she took an involuntary step back.

“I’m not Adrien Agreste.” I held her gaze, hoping she would understand what I was trying to say. “I’m not connected to the Agreste name. I am not Hawkmoth’s son.” She continued to stare for what felt like hours, realization blooming in her eyes.

“You knew?” She jerked her head to look at Ladybug.

“He told me when he came to see me this morning.” She nodded sheepishly. “He didn’t want anyone to know. He wasn’t even going to tell me until he saw how much of a mess I was.” She chuckled softly to herself. “I guess we had that in common.”

“Well, so much for secrets.” I laughed as I shook my head. “I guess it’s only fair to tell the others now.” My eyes blew wide as a realization hit me. “Nino’s gonna be so pissed at me!”

“You bet your ass he is, dude!”

Before I knew it, Carapace had me in a tight hug, lifting me off the ground. Tears were streaming down his face as he held on. I felt my eyes welling up too as I returned the hug. After a couple of minutes he set me down, stepped away, and punched me square in the jaw. Lights burst in my vision as I stumbled.

“That’s for letting me think you were dead and that I was projecting or some shit while you were sitting right across the table.” He reached out and steadied me. “Not cool, dude.” He shook his head. “But i guess I understand why you did it.”

“I guess I deserved that.” I shook my head to clear my vision. “But listen, as far as the rest of the world is concerned, I’m Adam Alexandre. Adrien Agreste is dead and is going to stay that way. OK?”

“Sure, dude,” Carapace nodded, “you can count on us.”

“Yeah, Sunshine.” Rena Rogue was standing next to Ladybug with her arms crossed and her hip cocked. “We’ll keep your secret.” She walked over to me. I flinched when she raised her hand, expecting to be hit again, only she enveloped me in another hug. “Thank you for taking care of my girl,” Rena whispered in my ear. Her grip tightened to an uncomfortable level. “But don’t you ever break her like that again.” Her voice was low and deadly.

“I will devote the rest of my life to making sure she is the most happy and whole woman in the world.” She let me go and cocked an eyebrow at me as she stepped away.

“I’ll hold you to that.” She walked back to Ladybug.

“Alright dudes and dudettes.” Carapace threw his arm over my shoulders. “We still have a Christmas party to finish. Drinks and presents at our place!”

“I’ll just be heading home.” Queen Bee’s voice was soft and subdued.

“What are you talking about?” Carapace frowned at her. “You gotta come with us.”

“I’ve already ruined your party.” She shook her head. “You don’t need me to bring the whole party down.”

“No! Chloé, you have to come!” Everyone stared in astonishment at Ladybug’s outburst. “What? Is it wrong to want to spend the holiday with _all_ my friends?” She walked over to Chloé. “What do you say? Lets give this whole ‘friends’ thing a try.” She held out her hand, waiting for Queen Bee to shake it. “In memory of Adrien.” She shot me a grin. _Well, that’s super weird seeing as I’m right here, but I am the one who insisted on Adrien being dead._ Queen Bee looked at Ladybug’s hand for a moment.

“Well, if it’s for Adrikins,” she took Ladybug’s hand, “I think I can give it a try.”

“All right!” Carapace cheered. “Let’s party!”

We all made our way to the edge of the platform as a team, ready to face whatever the future had in store for us. As we prepared to head out, an explosion shook the tower and a giant ball of fire lit up the night. The sounds of sirens and screams filled the air as people fled the blast . The smell of sulfur burned my nostrils.

“What is that?” I looked toward the source of the explosion, smoke blocking it from my vision.

“I don’t know, but we’ll face it together.” Ladybug smiled at me and took my hand. “Ready to save the city, Chaton?”

“After you, Milady.” I smiled and bowed to press a kiss to her knuckles.

“All right team, let’s go be heroes.” She loosed her yo-yo and swung toward the disturbance, the rest of us following suit.


End file.
